


Нежеланная свадьба

by Catwolf



Series: Моменты страсти [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Slash, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Микки не понимает, почему Йен воспринимает его свадьбу со Светланой настолько серьёзно. Но ему нравится, как Йен ведён себя, когда разозлён.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Моменты страсти [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802809
Kudos: 8





	Нежеланная свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 3 сезон 11 серия, в тексте присутствует цитата из сериала в переводе студии AlexFilm.

– Если тебе на меня не насрать… хоть немного… не делай этого…  
Зеленоватые глаза Йена смотрят с болью и надеждой. Возможно, за такой взгляд стоило бы презирать – но Микки не может.  
Не Йена.  
Блядский Галлагер. Не смотрел так даже тогда, когда Микки его избил… а он не сопротивлялся.  
Паршивый тогда вышел день. Хотя сегодня не намного лучше.  
А впрочем, хуже того дня, когда их застал отец – избил, вызвал шлюху и заставил Микки её трахнуть, – точно быть не может.  
А сегодня ему придётся на этой шлюхе жениться. Но какого хуя Йен смотрит так, будто это что-то значит? Будто что-то изменится – между ними?  
Сказать бы тебе, Йен Галлагер… хрен его знает что. Но хоть что-то. Хоть что-то – чтобы ты понял.  
Но слов нет – никаких. И вместо слов Микки шагает к Йену, кладёт ему руку на загривок и целует в губы. Йен отвечает мгновенно, хватает Микки, заталкивает в угол… Милкович первым начинает сдирать с себя свадебный пиджак…  
К чёрту. Может, хоть так до тебя дойдёт, морковка ты рыжая.  
Йен скидывает собственную куртку. Помогает Микки стянуть до колен брюки и трусы, подхватывает его, усаживает на ближайший стол, устраивается между разведённых ног. Дышит тяжело, возбуждённо, зло; снова целует, засовывая язык чуть ли не в горло.  
Утверждает права, сучёныш. А и ладно, утверждай. Ну твой я, блядь, твой… хули тебя на этой свадьбе переклинило, будто я всерьёз…  
Йен высвобождает член, резко дёргает Микки за бёдра на себя, пристраивается, пытается вставить насухо. Оба морщатся, Микки недовольно шипит.  
Блядь, Галлагер, у тебя что, совсем крышу сорвало?  
Вслух Микки не говорит ничего – только хватает руку Йена, чуть не выкрутив запястье, и быстро облизывает два пальца. Дошло, рыжий лобок? Мазни хоть чуток, бля. Я тебе не баба, чтобы у меня само по себе хлюпало.  
Йен вминает ему в анус два пальца, резко разводит, задний проход печёт болью. Смотрит в лицо, словно наслаждаясь невольными гримасами.  
Отомстить хочешь? За свадьбу? Ладно, хуй с тобой, мсти. Стерплю.  
Йен снова пристраивается, и на этот раз у него получается войти. Микки прикусывает губу, обхватывает его руками и ногами, сам подаётся навстречу – и приглушённо стонет, когда Галлагер сразу же начинает двигаться, чуть не роняя его со стола. Ах ты ж сука…  
Микки откидывает голову. Боль смешивается с удовольствием, по позвоночнику словно проходят электрические разряды.  
Блядь, а ему нравится. Нравится, когда Йен не пытается быть осторожным, а намеренно старается причинить боль.  
Бесить его, что ли, почаще…  
Хотя если бесить, то всё же лучше чем-то другим.  
Не женитьбой под дулом отцовского пистолета.


End file.
